


Victor Cattorum

by Ninjababe



Series: Darcy Lewis, Vampire Slayer (Semi-Retired) [9]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crossover, lighthearted frolic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 02:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjababe/pseuds/Ninjababe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meet the newest members of Avengers Tower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victor Cattorum

Holding a box for a case of paper in his arms as he entered the elevator at his tower, Tony Stark sighed. "JARVIS. Start researching domestic felines."

"Of course, sir," the voice of Tony's AI said from the speaker in the ceiling of the elevator.

Darcy smirked as she stood next to Tony.

"Why did I let you stay permanently in my tower?" Tony asked with a glare.

"You're using me for cheap heavy labor," Darcy pointed out.

Tony waved the box in his hands towards her. "And, you repay my generosity with this!"

"Hey!" Darcy exclaimed, grabbing the box. "Be careful. You'll hurt them." Pushing the lid up with her thumb, she peered into the box. "Are you guys okay?"

Ignoring the meowing, Tony rolled his eyes. A few moments later, the elevator stopped and he strode into the common area of the Avenger floors. "Also, JARVIS. Add supplies for multiple cats to the grocery list."

"At once, sir. And, may I congratulate you on your winnings?" JARVIS replied.

"Shut up, you," Tony replied as he glared at the ceiling.

"How many did you win?" Jane asked after putting her book down, looking at the box curiously.

"He got seven," Darcy replied as she placed the box on a coffee table and whipped off the lid. Inside was a pile of fur that wiggled before separating into seven bundles of meowing cuteness. 

"How adorable!" Jane squealed loudly, causing doors down the halls from the common area to swing open. Soon, the room was full of Avengers staring at the kittens.

"Aren't they though?" Darcy said with a grin. "And, these we can keep! We don't have to hide them from the landlord and find them homes quick."

"You brought home animals," Thor pointed out. "Tiny animals."

Jane deposited a kitten into his hands. "Aren't they cute?"

Thor could comfortably fit two kittens in the palm of his hand. Staring wide eyed at the little meowing animal, he tentatively nodded. "Yes… indeed."

"So, where are we setting them up? Not that it'll make much difference," Bruce asked.

"Why not?" Clint asked as he stared back at a black and white tuxedo kitten staring at him with amber eyes.

"They're cats," Jane pointed out, petting the kitten in Thor's hand. 

Natasha nodded as she picked up a black kitten to cuddle. "Within a week, they'll be everywhere."

"That reminds me," Tony stated. "JARVIS, we're enacting a new protocol. If a cat enters the elevator, don't allow the elevator to move. However, usual emergency protocols are still active."

"Very good, sir," JARVIS replied.

Steve grinned at the orange calico kitten that had crawled up his arm to sit on his shoulder. "I always wanted a pet."

"Oh!" Tony exclaimed before turning to Jane with a smirk. "You're famous in the kitten poker circuit."

Thor grinned. "How is the Lady Jane famous?"

"She's considered the reigning champion of the circuit. No one has yet to win that many kittens in one sitting." Tony's smile got wider.

"Still?" Jane asked, rolling her eyes. "Do you know how hard it was to find homes for all those kittens?"

"They even have a virtual bet board set up to see when you're going to return to the circuit, and how long it'll take to beat your record," Darcy said with a grin.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is Latin and translates to Cat Winner. Thanks to sibling and IamAbotticelli for pointing out the online translator I used didn't work properly.
> 
> I've been planning this ever since kitten poker was first mentioned in this series.


End file.
